Pistachio's Fanon/Students
STILL A WORK IN PROGRESS Students-Akedemi High School-2017 Main Characters Students |-|Main Characters= The Player. The player gets to choose from a male of female senpai. The player. The player gets to choose from a male of female senpai. Looks and name subject to change. Your male Senpai. He is in the book club and is very special to the player. Design subject to change. Twins with Taeko. Your female senpai. She is the leader of the writing club and is very special to the player. Twins with Taro. ???????????????????????????????????? |-|Hamilton Fan Club= |-|Photography Club= The Co-leader of the photography club. She used to have a crush on senpai but no longer does although she is still a threat due to how she blushes around him. |-|Dance Club= |-|Student Council= |-|Osoro's Delinquent Gang= |-|Koharu's Delinquent Gang= |-|Ice Skating Club= |-|Choir Club= |-|Memes Club= |-|Art Club= |Image = |Color = Teal|Color2 = Pink|Name = Mei Mio|Class = 2-2|Club = Newspaper Club Leader,Art Club and Writing Club;Formerly Cooking Club|Persona = Shy and Otaku|Crush = ???|Self Defense = Incapable}} She is a student in the Art Club. She used to have a crush on Senpai but no longer does. |-|Light Music Club= |-|Cooking Club= |-|Sports Club= A student in the Sport Club. Veronica's sister, if she sees you kill her, she will attack you. Leader of the Hamilton Fan Club. Suspicious of the player. |-|Comedy Club= |-|Sewing Club= |-|Gaming Club Club= |-|Martial Arts Club= |-|Volleyball Club= |-|Gardening Club= A fellow member of the Gardening Club. She is Satomi Makise's sister and will become devastated if she is killed. |-|Debate Club= |-|Orchestra Club= |-|Yearbook Club= |-|Cheer-leading Club= |-|Wrighting Club= |Image = |Color = Teal|Color2 = Pink|Name = Mei Mio|Class = 2-2|Club = Newspaper Club Leader,Art Club and Writing Club;Formerly Cooking Club|Persona = Shy and Otaku|Crush = ???|Self Defense = Incapable}} |-|No Club= Taeko and Taro's younger brother. Han is very close to Han and would be heartbroken if either of his siblings died. |-|Drama Club= |-|Info Club= |-|Occult Club= The occult club president. She strangely wears a different uniform than anyone else saying it protects her from the evil demons. She is a rival and has a crush on senpai. |-|Science Club= |-|Newspaper Club= |Image = |Color = Teal|Color2 = Pink|Name = Mei Mio|Class = 2-2|Club = Newspaper Club Leader,Art Club and Writing Club;Formerly Cooking Club|Persona = Shy and Otaku|Crush = ???|Self Defense = Incapable}} |-|Jokes/Meme Ocs= |-|Etc. Ocs= Students-Katayama Middle School-2017 |-|Main Characters= Yuki is the main character in the Middle School mode. Her senpai is Eiru Kanko but unlike Ayano and Tetsuyo she actually tries to talk to Eiru and eliminates her 2 rivals by convincing them that Eiru doesn't like them or is with someone else. She is very good at disguise which helps her alot. In this school, she is Yuki's senpai. She usually hangs around her friends and notices Yuki and treats her like a friend. She loves how shy and quirky Yuki is but doesn't know how Yuki is trying to eliminate her rivals or that Yuki or the rivals like Eiru. Credits + Trivia Credit to Ian Rookie for Kokona portrait -Credit to Bell'Dan for the Uniform 2 bases and other shit too ill add -Credit to KawaiiCats for Rouia portrait and upcoming portraits -Credit to ShinHigakuTheOccultClubPELeader -Credit to ChalkPai for Kizanas hairstyle -Credit to Futuristic Finale for the Osano Portrait -Credit to CrabbyMeal for Kyouko portrait and Yuka Rios hair. -Credit to BlueCats for Kasai Koi's base and portriat -Credit to SpookieSushi for making Yandere-Kun's and Juku Rens wonderful portraits! Category:PISTACHIOLORD's Fanon